paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cap'n Turbot
Enjoy this collection of four stories starring Cap'n Turbot and Francois! Merpup Kingdom It was an average day in Adventure Bay. Everyone was happy, including Cap'n Turbot, who was enjoying a nice day on his ship, the Flounder. "Ah, what a beautiful day!" he said, to no one in particular. He walked up the stairs to his steering wheel and decided to take the boat out to sea. The Cap'n whistled as he traveled. Cap'n Turbot wasn't paying attention to the time. Three hours had passed and he was still moving farther out into the open ocean. He stopped the boat and looked back. "There's no sign of land anywhere! I'd better rush back home, quick!" he shouted. "Which way is home?" he asked himself, worried. "I guess I should pull out my compass…" Suddenly he heard a loud creaking sound coming from the floorboards. "I think I have bigger problems than getting home…something's wrong with the Flounder!" Cap'n Turbot scanned the ship, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "That means something's happening underwater!" The Cap'n put on his emergency scuba gear and dived into the water. Immediately, he saw a massive squid-like creature. "Wow, I've never seen such a cephalopod! Francois would love it if I took a picture…" Cap'n Turbot took out his underwater camera and was about to snap a photo when the squid's arm reached out and grabbed him. "Aaahh!" he screamed as the creature moved him upwards into the air. "This is no squid - it's a kraken! I guess this is the end of old Cap'n Turbot…" The Cap'n accidentally let go of his camera and it fell onto the kraken's large eye. It let go of Cap'n Turbot and he fell onto the Flounder's deck. "Woohoo! I survived!" the Cap'n yelled with glee. "To Adventure Bay I go!" he shouted as he took out a compass. After a while, he had arrived at the dock and left the ship. "Wait until I tell Ryder!" Cap'n Turbot said excitedly. He was walking to the Lookout when Wally the Walrus appeared. "Oh, hey, Wally! How's it going, buddy?" asked the Cap'n. Wally barked angrily and left with a mad look on his face. "What was that all about?" Cap'n Turbot asked himself, confused. "Maybe I should go see if anything's wrong with his walrus family…" Cap'n Turbot found Wally's wife, Walinda, and her walrus pup child swimming. "How's everything been?" he asked them. They looked away from the sea captain and went underwater. "I wonder what's gotten into them…" he told himself. He decided to cancel his plans to tell Ryder about his day and instead take the Diving Bell underwater to inspect the walruses' habitat. When he got underwater, every fish avoided his vehicle. "They normally aren't so frightened." Cap'n Turbot noticed. He then spotted a shiny-looking object in the distance and chose to check it out. As he approached the object, he realized that it was the top of an undersea castle. "Is this Atlantis?" he asked himself. A merpup had overheard the Cap'n's question and responded, "No, this is the Merpup Kingdom." "Wow! You can talk?" Cap'n Turbot asked the merpup. "I certainly can. Only some of us merpups can speak - I feel bad for the ones who can't," the sea dog explained. After finishing his sentence, the merpup displayed a look of shock on his face. "Wait - you're the evildoer who hurt our king! Run!" screamed the merpup as he swam away. "King? I didn't do anything to a king merpup!" the Cap'n tried to explain, but the merpup was long gone. The merpup swam away, quickly. Cap'n Turbot was very confused. He steered the Diving Bell farther into the city until he spotted a paper sign. "Wanted," the sign read. "Human who hurt King Kraken. Wears glasses and ugly yellow overalls." Cap'n Turbot realized what he had done. "It was an accident! I dropped my camera on him…" he began. "And it was all because he picked me up and I was scared!" Another merpup approached him and said, "I believe you. But all of Merpup Kingdom thinks you're an evil criminal, so you'll have to hide!" The merpup escorted the Cap'n to an undersea house made of coral. "Go inside there and I'll tell you everything you need to know," instructed the merpup. Cap'n Turbot put on his diving helmet and swam into the house. The merpup was waiting for him inside. "My name is Mel the Merpup. I've been living in Merpup Kingdom all of my life…" he started. "But what about the kraken?" Cap'n Turbot asked, impatiently. Mel sighed and started speaking again. "The kraken is the king of the sea, not just Merpup Kingdom. If you mess with him, you mess with the sea!" Cap'n Turbot was speechless. "But I love the sea! My name's Cap'n Turbot for a reason!" The merpup analyzed the Cap'n's dilemma. "All you'll have to do to regain the sea's trust is make a speech at today's Town Hall meeting. Just explain what happened and hopefully, they'll understand." Cap'n Turbot prepared his story to tell to the entire ocean. The meeting was starting soon and he had to get to the town hall without anyone noticing him from the wanted posters. Cap'n Turbot put on his diving helmet and removed his glasses. "Now I look much different than my poster," he told himself. He then swam off to the meeting. A large blue fish was at the podium, talking about taxes. "Boring…" muttered the Cap'n as he snuck up to where the fish was speaking. "Attention Merpup Kingdom!" Cap'n Turbot began. "You may know me as the horrible person who hurt your king…but it was an accident! I dropped my camera and it hit the king's eye. I'm really sorry and hope you can forgive me." The sea creatures watching him stared in shock. "Wow," one said. "How brave," said another. Suddenly, a green dolphin shouted, "I don't care if it was an accident! He hurt our leader. Let's get him!" Fish from all around darted at the Cap'n. Cap'n Turbot screamed and dashed away. He found his Diving Bell and steered it away at full speed. He screamed and screamed… Then, Cap'n Turbot woke up, his heart beating fast and his head aching. "Oh…it was just a bad dream…" he told himself, looking around his room. Everything was dark and Francois was fast asleep in the opposite bed. Cap'n Turbot glanced at the clock, which read 4 AM. He decided to go back to sleep. Outside, everything was quiet, except for a merpup under the water. "I wonder what happened to that Turbot guy…" he pondered. I Dream of Turbot It was 9 PM and Cap'n Turbot was very tired. He yawned and decided to go to bed. "Hmm, how's about I read a bestselling book before bed?" he asked himself. He chose to read one of his favorite books, "What a Walrus Wants: How to Train Your Walrus." He read about ten pages before he got too sleepy to focus. In no time, he was fast asleep. The next morning came and Cap'n Turbot was still sleeping. Francois had already woken up and was trying to awaken his cousin. "Horatio!" he shouted multiple times without luck. Inside Cap'n Turbot's mind, a dream had started. A dream version of Cap'n Turbot appeared. "Wow! What is going on here?" Dream Turbot asked himself. He was inside a blank world. "Hey, I think I'm dreaming! Maybe if I think really hard, I'll be able to dream up specific things!" Dream Turbot realized. Dream Turbot concentrated on making Francois appear in the dream. He put his hands on his forehead and squinted. Instantly, Francois popped out of nowhere. "Eh?" Dream Francois was confused. "You're inside my dream, Francois!" explained the Dream Cap'n. "Oh! Zis is a dream!" Francois understood. "Now what?" "I don't know. I've never had a dream like this before. I think we should both try and make objects appear," suggested Dream Turbot. They both thought of something to make appear. Dream Turbot focused on making Wally the Walrus appear, while Dream Francois wanted a poodle. A weird-looking brown animal popped up - a hybrid between a walrus and a poodle! "Oh, no, Francois! We messed up!" explained Dream Turbot. "We'll need to think about the same thing next time…but what?" "How about Adventure Bay? We need some scenery in here!" Dream Francois told his dream-cousin. "That's a good idea! Let's think!" They were successful at making their town appear. "Wow! We did it!" Dream Turbot exclaimed, gleefully. "All we need now are ze pups and Ryder!" Dream Francois told Dream Turbot. "Let's zink about each of zem, one by one." They thought of Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. Then they thought of Ryder. "Well, where are zey?" asked Dream Francois. They were both very confused. "They should be here…wait. Do you think they could be in the Dream Lookout?" asked Dream Turbot. Dream Francois replied, "A good guess. Let's go there!" The two rushed halfway to the Lookout without thinking. However, Dream Turbot began to think about the time when he and Francois found a dinosaur bone in the Adventure Bay Archaeological Dig. This made falling rocks appear! "Aaahh!" screamed the dream cousins. "Hurry! Zink of a shield!" shouted Dream Francois. Just in time, a force field appeared around the two. "Phew!" they sighed in relief. "Let's try not to think about anything scary from now on…" Dream Turbot told Dream Francois. Unfortunately, Dream Turbot couldn't stop thinking about danger now that he had told himself not to. Broken diving bells, cracked boats, giant whales and baby elephants started falling from the dream sky! "Hide!" yelled Dream Turbot. "I don't think we'll ever reach the Dream Lookout." "Not to worry! If we get Real World You to wake up, we can go to ze Real World Lookout! Or should I say, nightmare!" Dream Francois explained. Dream Turbot thought that was a wonderful idea, but had no idea how to do it. "Maybe we should make a lot of noise…no, that wouldn't work…" Dream Turbot tried to come up with something that would wake up the real Cap'n Turbot. Dream Francois looked worried. "What's the matter, Francois?" asked Dream Turbot. Dream Francois responded, "Well, I zink I know what to do. But it is risky!" Dream Francois told Dream Turbot, "We should zink of so many things at once zat it would confuse Real World Turbot and make ze rest of his brain turn on!" Dream Turbot stood there, staring at Dream Francois in shock of such a weird idea. "I like it!" he said, finally. In a matter of minutes, the duo had added a hundred items! Turtles, purple tables, giant moustaches, rainbows, and more! "What is zat?" Dream Francois asked, as he heard a loud noise. It sounded like an old car starting up. "I think that's the rest of Real World Turbot's brain turning on!" Dream Turbot exclaimed. "Let's go see!" The two dream cousins flew up and looked at Cap'n Turbot's brain (it was a dream, after all). "Bigger zen I expected…" muttered Dream Francois. "But I zink it's awake!" Dream Turbot and Dream Francois faded back into Cap'n Turbot's brain as he woke up. "Huh?" Cap'n Turbot looked out his real-world window to see the moon. "It's still night?" Real World Francois got up. "No, you slept all day! It is time for bed again!" Cap'n Turbot, who was well-rested and energized, decided to watch television until he fell asleep again. "Walrus Watch marathon? That's my favorite show!" he said, happily. He watched it all night. Turbot in Love It was a sunny afternoon and Cap'n Turbot was waiting for Francois to arrive back home. Francois had left earlier to get his photos developed, and he seemed to be taking longer than usual. Cap'n Turbot thought nothing of it at first, but after three hours, he became suspicious and decided to look around for him. Cap'n Turbot could not find Francois around Seal Island, so he called Ryder and asked if he had seen him. "Actually, we have seen him, Cap'n! He's been at the Lookout for an hour!" Cap'n Turbot drove to the Lookout to find Francois on the top floor, sitting in a rocking chair and rocking back and forth. "Say, I don't remember that rocking chair being there…" Cap'n Turbot was confused. "Never mind zat, Horatio! Ze weirdest zing happened…" Francois explained, "I was getting my photographs developed when I looked outside ze window and saw someone who looked just like you, except zey had longer hair and long eyelashes." Cap'n Turbot was shocked. "I wouldn't be surprised - scientists have estimated that for every person on the planet, there is at least one distinguishable doppelgänger! We should go meet them!" Francois took his cousin to the spot where he saw the Cap'n's double. "Non, I do not see zem…" Francois told Cap'n Turbot, "but I bet if I ask around, someone will know where zey are." The two asked random townspeople if they had seen anyone go by that looked similar to the Cap'n. "Weren't you that guy who tried to feed us squid legs?" asked one townsperson. Cap'n Turbot falsely laughed and walked away quickly to ask someone else. After three hours of asking, not a single answer was found. "We've asked everyone here!" shouted the Cap'n. "Will we ever find out who it was?" Francois told Cap'n Turbot to turn around. "Zere zey are!" he said. Cap'n Turbot was awestruck. Right in front of him was the person Francois was talking about. "You never mentioned that they were beautiful…or a girl…or wore overalls…" whispered Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot approached his double. He gathered up the courage to ask a question. "I feel weird asking this, but what is your name?" "My name is Lieutenant Flatfish! I like fishing, walruses, and beaches!" After hearing this, Cap'n Turbot fainted. He never expected his doppelgänger to like everything he enjoyed! Francois rushed over and picked up his cousin. "Eh, excusez-moi! My cousin is nervous…but he would love to have you over for ze hot chocolate and ze jellyfish jam cookies." Lieut. Flatfish was very confused. "Um, I guess that would be fine…which of these houses belongs to you?" she asked, pointing to an array of townhouses. "Oh, non-non-non-non-non. We are living at ze house on Seal Island!" told Francois. "You might be needing a boat to get zere." "No problem, I have a boat!" continued the Lieutenant. "I docked it over near the pier next to the huge yellow ship." Francois didn't feel the need to tell her that the yellow ship being mentioned was theirs. Instead, he arranged plans for what would turn out to be a date for Cap'n Turbot. A while later, Cap'n Turbot woke up in his house. "What happened?" he asked Francois. Francois told him that he had scheduled a date for the two. Cap'n Turbot looked concerned, but didn't say a thing. "No need to be worried, Horatio! We Frenchmen are masters of romance!" Francois bragged. "I will make sure zat no-zing goes wrong." Cap'n Turbot and Francois set up a table in the middle of the room. Francois placed a blank white table-cover and two candles on top of it. Cap'n Turbot dimmed the lights and asked, "Do you think it's good?" Francois took a picture of the arrangement before answering. "It looks wonderful! Like one of ze fancy restaurants!" Cap'n Turbot wasn't so sure and replied, "It looks pretty bland to me. Maybe we should change it…" Cap'n Turbot swapped the bland tablecloth for a walrus-themed one, and replaced the candles with two walrus mugs. "What is zis? Zis is horrible!" cried Francois. "I think it looks nice! It's my date, after all, so I get to choose what the table looks like," explained the Cap'n. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh, no! She's here!" they both screamed. After five minutes of hiding, they opened the door together. "Finally! I thought you weren't home," Lieutenant Flatfish told Cap'n Turbot. "To be honest, I was hoping your weird cousin wouldn't be here…" Cap'n Turbot made Francois leave to do grocery shopping. Instead, he sat near the front door, listening in on the two's conversations. Back inside the house, Cap'n Turbot had a sudden burst of confidence. "You know, I don't think I ever introduced myself! My name is Captain Horatio Turbot - that's ter-bit, not ter-boo - and I love fishing, walruses and beaches, just like you! I also like volleyball…" Cap'n Turbot explained himself in a positive light, without a single stutter. "Wow, dating is easier than I thought!" he wanted to say, but kept it in his head. "Wow, you are such an amazing person! It feels like I'm dreaming!" said Lieut. Flatfish. "Same here!" said the Cap'n, who could barely think, but was talking as smoothly as ever. Cap'n Turbot brought out a plate of jellyfish jam cookies and some hot cocoa. "My favorites!" the Cap'n and Lieutenant said simultaneously. They ate and talked until the clock struck ten. "I guess I should get going! I have to go back to Foggy Bottom tomorrow, anyway…" explained the Lieutenant. Cap'n Turbot was speechless. Was his date leaving for good? "Oh, I didn't know…I was too busy having a great time to ask you if you lived in Adventure Bay or not…" Cap'n Turbot said, emotionally. The Lieutenant left, and five minutes later, Cap'n Turbot realized that it was probably going to be a long time before they saw each other again. He sighed and cleaned up the table. Francois heard the entire thing. He walked in the door with a frown on his face, preparing to help Cap'n Turbot get over his loss. Strangely, Cap'n Turbot was grinning and humming a tune. "Eh, Horatio? What are you doing?" asked his confused French cousin. He answered, "Oh, I had the best date ever! I'm so glad she is going back to Foggy Bottom tomorrow…" Francois interrupted the Cap'n, "You just watched ze love of your life walk away, and you are happy?!" Cap'n Turbot responded, "Oh, yes! All of my previous dates ended in disaster! I'm sure that if we kept dating, something horrible would happen and I would be scarred for life! Instead, I have a wonderful memory." Francois didn't attempt to understand his cousin's logic. "Well, if you say so…" he told Cap'n Turbot as he walked to his bed. Cap'n Turbot went to bed, too; but he decided to read a few pages of "The Basics of Dating" before going to sleep, just in case the Lieutenant returned sometime. Francois Finds a Magic Lamp One late afternoon, Cap'n Turbot and Francois were cleaning up their boat. Francois found a purple lamp-like object on the floor and asked, "What is zis?" Cap'n Turbot came over to see Francois' discovery. "I don't know! Must be a mysterious mystery!" Francois shook the object back and forth. "Zis is not doing anyzing!" he cried. Cap'n Turbot took the lamp out of his cousin's hand and said, "Let me try." He threw the lamp up in the air three times and then rubbed it. "What are you doing zat for?" asked Francois. "I read about this in a book once. It might be a genie's bottle!" Cap'n Turbot said, hopeful. Instead of a genie popping out of the lamp, nothing happened. He sighed. "It's almost nighttime, Francois! Let's get some sound sleepy slumber and try to open it in the morning…" suggested the Cap'n. Overnight, the lamp shook by itself. The noise was so loud that it woke Francois up. "What is zat racket?!" he shouted, angrily. Francois' shouting woke up Cap'n Turbot. "What is it, Francois?" "Zis is odd, Horatio!" Francois began. "I have heard a loud bumping sound!" Cap'n Turbot was skeptical, and decided to investigate. "What could make such a super-scary sound?" Francois heard the noise again and pointed to where it was coming from. It was coming from the lamp, he noticed. "Over zere! Ze lamp!" Cap'n Turbot turned around to see the lamp lighting up. "What in the wacky world?" he shouted as he was sucked into the lamp. "Horatio!" yelled Francois. As uptight as he was, he still cared for his cousin. "I must get Horatio back! I will get Ryder and ze pups!" Francois told himself as he rushed to the Lookout. It was only 2 AM. Meanwhile, Cap'n Turbot was zooming through a vortex. "Woohoo! What a wild wacky wormhole ride!" Soon he ended up in a green alien-ish field. He could not see any sign of life. "Hello?" Back in the real world, Francois had finally reached the Lookout. "Ryder!" he called. Ryder came out of the Lookout in his pajamas and asked, "Francois? What do you need in the middle of the night?" Francois explained the happenings of the night. "At first, I found ze most peculiar lamp! And zen we went to bed and it started making shaking sounds…" Francois told Ryder. "Zat was when Horatio got sucked into it!" Ryder looked stunned. "Sounds like a bad dream to me," said Ryder. "Are you sure you didn't dream it all up?" Francois sarcastically asked, "If I 'dreamed it all up', where is Horatio?!" Ryder realized the seriousness of the situation. "I'll get the pups!" "Ryder needs us!" they said as they rushed into the Lookout. Marshall fell on top of the other pups, as usual, and the elevator took them to the top. Ryder quickly explained the problem as Francois found one of the Lookout's closets. Francois got a sneaky idea. He took one of Skye's backup pup action packs - which was basically a jetpack - out of the closet and put it on his back. He then flew out of the window, shouting "Au revoir!" Ryder and the pups looked on as Francois flew into the sky. "Does he know how to use that thing?" Skye asked Ryder. "No…but I guess he's handling the mission now." Francois flew back to the Flounder. Cap'n Turbot's walrus friend Wally barked friendlily, but Francois didn't have time to play games. "I will go into ze lamp myself and save Horatio!" Cap'n Turbot was having a great time inside the lamp. He had finally found someone else on the field, a talking land-dwelling octopus. The two set up a tea party and talked about their days. Suddenly, it was interrupted by incoherent French-sounding babbling. "Te voilà! Venez à la maison, Horatio!" Francois told Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot looked at his new octopus friend and explained that the French intruder was just his cousin. "How about you two stay for a while?" suggested the octopus. "Non-non-non-non-non! We are going home zis instant!" replied Francois. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to brainwash you two…" the octopus responded. "What?!" the Turbots cried simultaneously. "Just kidding!" said the octopus as he took a selfie with his two new friends. "Wow, Octopus, you sure are tech-savvy!" Cap'n Turbot called back to compliment his cephalopod companion as Francois brought them back through the vortex. The two got back home safely. "I think we need to finish cleaning!" Cap'n Turbot reminded Francois. "Ah, indeed we do. But what is zis?" Francois asked after finding an otherworldly sphere. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories